Cloud Frizzlers
by Tallemy
Summary: Never anger the chickens! Never! This is a golden rule. Too bad the boys from Nosei didn't know about it.


**And here I am, writing stories with team Nosei again. I don't really have any comment for this, except I've tried to use more characters this time like Kaeruda (Frog), Nezu (Mouse), Suizenji (Cheetah), Oowashi (Eagle) and Torii (Chicken). Enjoy the story, and don't forget reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

"This feels so nice!" said Reon as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I've never thought the weather will be this good" agreed Takeo next to him. He played with the petals of a dandelion.

Both boys lied in the grass somewhere on the Nosei school grounds. Even though the weather forecast and Kaeruda foretold pours and cold, today was a sunny and warm day of April. It felt like a peaceful summer afternoon.

"Never believe what that stupid frog-maniac brat croaks" joked the panda boy throwing the flower at Reon.

"Yeah. I think I could get used to this. Doing nothing aaaall day..."

"And skipping afternoon practice?" asked someone behind them cynically.

"Yeah, why not?" Takeo haven't realised that the one he spoke to wasn't Reon, but Oowashi, the eagle-eyed, proud midfielder of Nosei.

"Because Torii will make a bloodbath if you leave out another one... " he stepped in the way of the sun, casting shadows on the boys, then Seiji contiuned "Seriously Reon, I thought you had more brain than that."

"You don't get it, do you? We rarely have a warm day in this month. We have to enjoy while it lasts!" sat up Takeo with a grimace."Why don't you swim a round in that pond over there instead of nagging us?"

He looked at Reon pleadingly, but the boy just turned to his side, now Seiji could only talk to his back. It was his typical behavior. Hiding away when he wanted to avoid discussions like this.

"Not you too..."

"I don't wanna go." said Reon simply. Why did they have three practices per week? He could do with only two. And he was just a defender, if the forwards are good he doesn't needed to move.

"As you can see, he doesn't wanna go either." a victorious smile appeared on Takeo's face, as he shooed away the boy "Go! Go! Go!"

"Think about Karma!" argued the boy while he cautiously backed away from the madly flailing panda. "She will punish you."

"She won't. Karma loves me after I helped cleaning the school-pond and our club house. That's why she gave us this beautiful day."

It was clear now that they didn't intended to move from their current location. However Seiji couldn't just go back and tell Torii that his dear teammates are too lazy for football practice. His face became desperate as he tried to think about a believable lie. Well if Reon and Takeo won't come, at least they should help him figure out a decent explanation. Aching stomachs were out of question, it would be suspicious since they've got this mysterious sickness at the same time like... four times already?

"Okay, then tell me... What should I say to our dear Captain?"

It didn't take two minutes, Reon came up with the answer.

"We're frizzling clouds."

"Pardon me?"

When he saw the puzzled look on Oowashi's face, he added:

"We are frizzling clouds. Do you see those plain, boring sheep-clouds up there? Now, they're awaiting for us to frizzle them. On the other hand..." he pointed to another flock of clouds "Those are our latest creations"

"Fluffy fluffs everywhere." said Takeo as he theatricaly waved at the sky "It's more important than football. What would people do without fluffy clouds?"

Yeah. They were absolutely necessary for life.

"O-okay. I'll tell him." He still couldn't believe what they'd said. Frizzling clouds? He had to admit, the captain was a birdbrained idiot, but even he wasn't THAT stupid. Well, he just delivers the message, the rest is up to Torii and Karma.

But the "dear" captain wasn't convinced at all about the prosperous cloud-frizzling business. After hearing the news his face slowly turned red as a tomato and he started shouting about killing two idiots with his bare hands as he ran off to the direction where they sunbathed. They've been waiting for them for a half hour now and the whole team became impatient in the spring heat.

"What did you say about Karma loving you, Kame?" mumbled Oowashi sadly.

The boys flinched when they heard terrible, deafening shrieks which echoed trough the whole school. Followed by loud crowing and splashing sounds.

"They weren't fast enough, what a pity." said Suizenji with a regretful face. He wanted to see their captain playing tag with his teammates.

"Rest in peace." added Saruta.

"I-I-I Hope the captain hasn't gotten them that bad. I- I mean he would never hurt anyone. Right?"

"Seriously Nezu, we even heard their last death screams and you think the captain went easy on them?" retorted Suizenji with hands on his hip.

"Should we say our last goodbyes to them then?

"For who?" Torii was curious about the grim atmosphere that lingered around his team. In his hand he was gripping two, wet soccer uniform t-shirt, attached to two also wet boys who had a really painful look on their faces.

"Ugh. I think I have internal bleeding..." intimated Takeo, massaging his now aching stomach. He had a footprint where Torii jumped on him, but he couldn't get any sympathy from his teammates.

"It serves you right, stupid panda." roared Torii.

The boys were in a horrible shape after they've gotten into the claws of Torii. Both of them were green and brown from the mud and grass what they collected with their clothes. Takeo's perfect buns fell apart, long black wavy locks standing out here and there, while Reon managed to survive with only a few bruises.

Chicken can be deadly if they're angered. They've learned this from first-hand.

Takeo silently vowed revenge against Oowashi for his treachery. But first they had to survive the next torture... Football.


End file.
